


Wandering

by SoManyFandoms



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Comforting Angel, Gen, Hurt Spike, Hurt/Comfort, Lost Spike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoManyFandoms/pseuds/SoManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know where I am. I call out for him but he doesn't answer. I wander but I can't find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wandering

**Author's Note:**

> Written on Tuesday 29th November 2011, taking 3 hours, 13 minutes, and 55 seconds. I don't know why I noted that in the document once I'd finished.  
> I'm Australian, so sorry for any unAmerican spellings.
> 
> EDIT: Changed the kilometres to miles as it sounded better.

I don't know where I am. I call out for him but he doesn't answer. I wander but I can't find him. I'm walking through London, my boots ringing on the cobblestones. The streets are deserted and everything is grey like fog has descended.

I call for my Sire, cry for him to appear, if not tell me he is near so I will know I am not alone.

But still it is silent. I walk alone along the avenues, a solitary figure, companionless, searching for him.

 

I watch him as he lies in my bed, head shifting from side to side on the pillow. I can think of what he's dreaming of. My demon had not wanted to leave my family; my soul had cried what devils they were, what they had done, what I had done.

Travelling alone for many years and miles had not dulled either pain, and watching him I can feel both aches sting a little more sharply. How is Darla, Dru, where is Dru? I had not thought that Spike would ever leave her side.

Why is he here? Why have I let this thing into my house, this thing that would kill any humans of the place I now live just for fun?

He gives a soft cry that I do not understand, and unconsciously I stroke his hair to calm him.

 

The only colour in this place is my blonde hair, and even that seems to fade to black to match my coat and jeans as darkness starts to fall, though there wasn't much light to begin with.

I see and feel the fog lift slightly. My body pulls ahead, following to what my eye can just make out amongst the thinning fog. I hurry forward, stumbling as my boot catches a loose stone. Our bond start to thrum as my Sire appears ahead, standing in the middle of the street, waiting for me.

I shout as I barrel into his arms and start howling, not caring what he thinks of me. I have found him and I will not be letting him go.

 

He starts crying, but before I can reach for him he sits up and seizes me. I put both arms around him as he has around me and start to purr lowly to try and calm him. He is frantic and keeps muttering about not being able to find me, and why wouldn't you answer, Sire?

Some questions are best left with no verbal answers, and so I start stroking his hair again and he slowly calms down, the hiccupping slowing as well. Spike never did lose his body's need to breathe when he got emotional.

I try to pry his hands from around my back and almost end up with a lapful of Spike, so I crawl onto the bed as best I can and lay beside him. He clings to me while murmuring about never letting me go. I murmur that I will never leave him again and watch him fall back to sleep.


End file.
